the_galactic_federacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic War I
The Beginning On the Shokouan World of Oldporte, the Vanian Prince Porte was having his vacation and honeymoon. There, he choked on a mango and perished. The Vanian Imperial Republic of the Kingdom was outraged at the lack of safety standards built into Shokouan Mangos, and declared war some time later to avenge the fallen. The Celestial Concordat responded by declaring war, on The Vania Empire Royal People's Democracy, which made the Core Powers, called their allies to war. The war of the Big Mango had Begun. The First Battle On the edges of SR Space, a large Vanian Fleet Arrives, carrying with them a cease and desist order after claiming the Stellar Republic of Tea had failed to live up to their safety standards. The Stellar Republic defended with their entire fleet, responding with "no u", and an intense battle began. The Van were forced into retreat, though the Tea supply had been used up due to the Stellar officers needing to calm their nerves. They called in for reinforcements from their allies, and in turn ships from the Iammelon Bazaar, The Lan De Leon, and The Material Republic. With the mighty numbers of Iammelonian Lawyers, the Van were forced to concede and retreated before the court could issue them a fine for loitering.Oh and before their fleet was destroyed too. The Republic Defense For the majority of the entire war, the Ghashyr Empire was fighting the Material Republic. In great battles, the two forces fought over massive crystal moons. It was claimed that the Ghashyr could not pierce the crystal armor of the materials, but defeated their enemies by blasting K-Pop, offending their Chinese sensibilities for being mistaken for other Asians. The largest battle was the Battle of the Panda, in which Material Republic Defenders fought fiercely over a bamboo patch. The leaders of the two navies engaged in single combat, with the Ghashyr leader striking a winning blow when they cut off the Republic leader's thumb. Now unable to use chopsticks, he took his own life, but not before unleashing Blood Pandas upon the Ghashyr, killing them as well. The battle ended with the two armies teaming up to defeat the bloodthirsty Pandas, who had rallied under a Red Banner with a single yellow star. Shokou Invasion The Vania Imperial Kingdom Republic sent forces to invade Shokou space. They both went through several systems with the majority of them just colonies, stealing their supplies of Hentai to fuel the war effort as they went. This is where Cousin Larry offered his services to both sides, providing them with gas and... under the counter pharmaceutical supplies. After capturing about thirty systems the Van forces met over the world of Minato, where the Van ships bombarded the planet from orbit until it was just a ball of lava killing anyone on the planet. It was reported that this was done due to somebody on the planet sending a message warning them of Atlas having an unsustainable business model, which offended the Van extremely and they had the planet destroyed. After that, a attack fleet went to Sennoshima where the Bazaar had a fleet stationed as well. After some fighting a Shokouian Battlecruiser rammed into a Battlestation to engage in glorious boarding action. They were disappointed to only find inside a single man in stolen Imperial Armor snorting lines of snow in the command bridge, however it was reported that the Shokouans involved in the action enjoyed their time after they got fucking wasted. The man in Imperial armor was launched out the airlock after allegedly attempting to roleplay as a Dragon.